


The end of a villain

by GreekGeek100



Series: To be a family [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Avians, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bee Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fluff, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Love, Ram Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Totems are rare, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i will add more tags when the second chapter is released, idk how to tag this, ressurection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekGeek100/pseuds/GreekGeek100
Summary: Part four of my to be a family series, i suggest reading the first three parts before this.Instead of just Wilbur and Tommy getting revived, Schlatt joined them.And then Dream escaped once again.Will the SMP have to defeat them both?Or will one of them change sides?<3
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: To be a family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122353
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	The end of a villain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamsaremk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsaremk/gifts).



> I decided to split this in half, so expect the next part maybe next week  
> Sorry for the long wait!   
> Thank you to yamsaremk for helping me with this series!

As an admin, Dream can teleport. Everyone was too caught up watching the revival to notice him pull up the admin board. The prison was made of materials that block his admin powers. So do the cuffs, but dreams ally had swapped the cuffs with non-blocking cuffs. 

All dream had to do was wait for the right moment and teleport away. 

Wilbur came first. The glowing died down and he was there. 

He looked the same as he did before he went insane. 

No pale skin, no blue dye coming out of his eyes. 

No sword wound in his stomach. 

There were some happy gasps in the crowd. 

Wilbur was able to look around at the crowd before he passed out. 

Nobody got to react much though because another glowing figure showed up. 

This one looked different though. 

Instead of the normal suit he had worn, he was wearing a bright blue sweater. 

Many of the crowd were surprised at this one. 

It was supposed to be Wilbur and Tommy. Schlatt was not supposed to come back. 

Schlatt also passed out. 

Then the last glowing figure showed up. 

It was Tommy at last. 

he was different thought. 

He had wings. 

Tommy looked surprised, but not in the bad was. 

Dream gasped angrily, drawing everyone's attention to him. 

Tommy stared at the man before scowling. “You.” He snarled. 

Many were taken aback from that. Yes, Tommy was aggressive at some points, but never like this. 

Dream was scowling under the mask, Tubbo could tell. 

“I didn’t think that reviving you would bring them back.” The anger was evident in his voice. 

Tubbo was confused and voiced the question they were all asking themselves. 

“What...?” An amazing question indeed. 

That when Tommy looks at him. 

Tubbo has missed seeing those sky-blue eyes. 

Of his brother, he does not like him that way. 

Gross. 

Despite being a part of Tommys family, Tubbo had never found out about the boy's wings. 

And Tubbo had never told Tommy about his own wings. 

They are not like Phils or Tommys, in fact they are not even a bird. 

It came to no surprise when he turned out to be a Bee hybrid. 

He never told them though. 

To this day his wings were still hidden beneath his suit. 

His mind was brought back when Tommy spoke again. 

“This B*tch found out about them during exile.” He paused and Tubbo could feel his eyes widen. “He cut them off.” 

His hand went to his mouth as those around him gasped. 

And then Dream jumped up, knocking Sam back. 

The code screen popped up and he quickly typed the TP code and then he was gone. 

And then Tommy collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments help motivate me to write more, so if you liked this please leave some!  
> <3<3<3


End file.
